In business, it has become common for employees to request goods and services to perform essential job functions. Such requests can include items ranging from stationery and business cards to actual goods (e.g., chemicals) needed for production. As businesses become more computer dependent, many item requests are made using one or more computer-based applications. For example, an employee seeking to order a particular item can log into a front-end system such as a purchasing application and browse available items for the item he/she needs. Upon locating the desired item, the employee can submit a request for the same. The request is often processed by a back-end system that interfaces with the appropriate item supplier.
Unfortunately, as efficient as computer-based item ordering can be, certain controls are typically desired. Specifically, a business often desires one or more levels of approval to be given before an item is actually ordered from a supplier. This prevents both unnecessary and unauthorized expenditure of resources. In many instances, several levels of approval are required. For example, if an employee is attempting to purchase a chemical, management might desire that the request not only be approved by the employee's supervisors, but also by financial and safety personnel.
To date, the approval process has been an off-line process. Specifically, when an item is requested by an employee, an electronic message (e.g., an e-mail) is typically sent to all applicable approvers. Without logging into the underlying purchase application. each approver will respond to the electronic message indicating their approval or rejection of the request. Once all necessary approvals are obtained, the item request is formally approved. This methodology can become burdensome for an approver who receives multiple item requests in any given time interval. In particular, the approver could be subject to an incessant barrage of electronic messages for each item request. Furthermore, the electronic messages do not typically include an abundance of information. Rather, the message might only identify the requestor, the requested item, a price and a quantity. However, additional information such as safety data, etc. could be extremely relevant in the approver's decision to approve or reject the request.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for approving item requests. Specifically, a need exists for a system in which an approver can approve or reject items requests upon logging into an underlying application. Further a need exists for an approver to be presented with a single view of all item requests for which he/she needs to make an approval determination. Still yet, a need exists for a system in which additional, relevant information can be presented to an approver for each item request.